


Death Takes its Toll

by Mistianthorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistianthorn/pseuds/Mistianthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired off a dream I had depicting hell and what happens to those who go there.  I don't want to go too much in because it might give too much away.<br/>Comment below if you like it, or don't. I've been busy with college and haven't been writing as often as I should have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Takes its Toll

 

                                                                                                                                 

 

   The wind blew through the trees, Saturday morning. Adam was standing at his front door, tapping his head, none too lightly, with his hand. He’d had a painful headache for over an hour now, unable to relieve it even with the strongest of pain medication, and had now resorted to his hangover method, continually tapping it with his hand until it went away.

    “Adam get in the car.” Tommy said. “We’re going to be late for Ellen.”

            Adam nodded, though his headache grew stronger with each tap. He knew this type of headache was unusual but he would never say anything to anybody. Migraines were nothing new to him and the last time he complained he got a decent amount of lip from his guitarist. He would be better off covering it up. “Yeah, I’m coming…” he responded.

            He walked out of the front door, only a couple feet behind his past bass player, a man who had originally participated in his publicity stunt, but had agreed to help him promote his new album The Original High. He may not have gotten anything new out of it, since he was the guitarist regardless of what happened but from what Adam could tell Tommy was someone willing to help a poor “brother” out.

    “Are you excited about the new album?” Tommy asked, his voice a little low but cheerful none the less. “I heard they’re going to play Ghost Town on the radio tomorrow.”

    Adam nodded but remained silent. His brain was “thumping” too loudly under his skull to hear much of what his friend said.  

    Noticing Adam had fallen a couple steps behind, Tommy turned to see where his friend had gotten to. Up against the doorframe Adam stood, his hand to his head.

    “Hey are you feeling all right? We can reschedule Ellen.” His friend said.

    Adam shook his head, gritting his teeth as the hot iron, he called his headache, punctured his skull. As much as he wanted to cancel there was a camera crew waiting patiently for him on the corner, prepared to snap any signs of weakness. He couldn’t risk what little masculinity he owned for something as silly as a little headache.

“No, I’m sure I’ll be fine. It’s just a migraine, I’ll get over it...” he responded.

    His companion shook his head. He walked over to his companion and put a rather cold and sweaty hand to his head. “I don’t think so. You’re really warm.”

    “I believe you mean hot…” Adam countered, trying his best to sound like his normal self. He even added in a convincing chuckle before the pounding in his head forced him to his knees. He fell to the ground, his hands clasped tightly around his head.

            “Fuck Ellen, we’re going to the doctor.” His friend stated. After a quick death glare at the camera crew he led Adam to his car, stopping a couple inches before the door to unlock it. Just as the lock clicked Adam collapsed at his feet once again, his body shaking.

    “Adam? Oh my god, Adam speak to me!”

    Adam felt some words come attempt to move through his mouth though they were intelligible.  It was almost as if his head had been thrown into a washing machine and he couldn’t get it out. On the outside he could feel his eyes rolling in their socket, and his mouth was moving uncontrollably in a speaking motion, while inside it felt as if his brain had turned to mush.

    “This is 911, what’s your emergency?”

    Adam attempted to raise his head to hear what his friend was saying but quit after discovering he could no longer move any of his limbs. His mouth somewhat worked but the sounds coming out of it were nothing any sane person could understand.

    “I don’t know what to do, he’s just laying there… Wait… Adam wake up, Adam!”

    Adam felt his body give in completely into the ground. His eyes were no longer rolling but his head was stiff, almost as if it was filled with lead. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t seem to get his hands to move, nor any part of his body. It was as if his hands were stapled to the ground, his head tied with rope.

    “Adam please you have to wake up,” a voice sobbed next to him. “You can’t leave me like this, you have to try. Please Adam for your family’s sake...”

    The voice slipped away. All Adam could hear was the sound of his own pounding head, and the distant silence slowly creeping into his mind. He couldn’t hear anymore but his sight was still intact. Slowly though, a dark cloud moved across his eyelids, deep into his eyes until, everything was a dark mass. He heard a voice just outside himself, a heavy low voice calling his name.

    _Adam…_


End file.
